


Have You Ever Touched Yourself?

by dark_rose1435



Category: Gøøns (Podcast)
Genre: Because McNasty just ignores him, Corruption, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dooo gives up on saying no, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Grinding, Ignored Rejection, Innocence, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Non-Consensual Corruption, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Hugging, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_rose1435/pseuds/dark_rose1435
Summary: Here, let me show you how...
Relationships: Eric | TheDooo/McNasty (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 16





	Have You Ever Touched Yourself?

"Have you ever jacked off before?" McNasty asked. Dooo blinked before laughing uncomfortably. 

"Dude, you don't just ask someone that," he protested. McNasty ignored him. 

"Have you?"

"Well, uh...no."

"Do you wanna try? I can show you how." 

Dooo's eyes widened as McNasty slowly scooted closer to him. The man then sat behind Dooo, and pulled the boy into his lap so that Dooo was sitting directly on top of McNasty's crotch. McNasty reached around the boy's waist and unbuckled Dooo's black skinny jeans. He then took one of the boy's hands in his own. Dooo swallowed nervously, his heartbeat speeding up. 

"McNasty, I-I really don't wanna-"

"It's really not that bad. Just go like this," McNasty murmured, guiding Dooo's hand down his pants. Dooo's fingers brushed his cock and he jumped. 

"You wanna touch it?" McNasty whispered. He slowly guided Dooo's hand onto his cock, and made Dooo wrap his fingers around it. 

"M-McNasty, I-," Dooo started to protest but McNasty shook his head. 

"You're doing so good," the man whispered, forcing Dooo to stroke his length. 

"Just like that," the man breathed, hand still on Dooo's. "Do you feel it getting hard?" 

Dooo shifted uncomfortably, his head spinning. McNasty forced him to pump his hand up and down his cock, and Dooo let out a soft whimper of pleasure. 

"See? Doesn't it feel good?" the man breathed, forcing Dooo to stroke faster. Dooo gasped and bit his lip, trying not to let any more noises escape. But it was growing harder to keep silent as the pleasure between his legs grew. McNasty was breathing deeply as he made Dooo pump his own cock, clearly getting turned on, and Dooo could feel the man's erection against his ass. 

McNasty made Dooo rub at a consistent pace for a few seconds, before releasing the boy's hand. "Keep going, like how I showed you," he murmured. Dooo could feel his cheeks turn bright red but he kept stroking himself, involuntarily letting out small gasps and moans. As he did that, McNasty placed his hands on the boy's hips and grinded his clothed erection into the boy's ass. McNasty groaned softly and pushed Dooo's hips down, holding the boy still so he could grind even deeper into him. 

Dooo let out a moan, followed by a shaky gasp. "McNa-"

"Shh, don't stop."

Dooo nodded numbly, the growing pleasure steadily becoming too much for him to stop. He felt himself draw closer and closer to release, and he stroked himself faster, listening to McNasty's heavy breathing behind him as the man alternated between grinding against and thrusting up into him. 

"Fuck," the man growled in a deep voice, and Dooo moaned at the sound of his voice. McNasty huffed out a laugh, grinding against him as hard as he could. 

"I-..I'm gonna-" Dooo cut himself off with a whimper. McNasty paused his grinding for a moment as he leaned in, putting his lips right next to the boy's ear. 

"Cum for me," he growled in the same voice as earlier, and that was all it took. Dooo gasped as he orgasmed, letting out a string of moans. McNasty resumed his thrusting as the boy orgasmed, and held the boy's hips down as hard as he could. The movements, combined with Dooo's moaning, quickly pushed him to the edge. He groaned as he grinded his hips against Dooo's ass, chasing his high. 

Dooo's orgasm faded, and he collapsed against McNasty's chest. 

"Call me daddy," McNasty commanded, his voice strained with how close he was. 

"Wh-what?" Dooo breathed, trying to catch his breath. The breathiness in his voice made McNasty moan. 

"Call me daddy," he ordered again. 

"Daddy," Dooo gasped, and that was all it took. McNasty's hips stuttered as he orgasmed, and he threw his head back as he groaned. 

"Oh god, Dooo, fuck," he hissed through gritted teeth. He grinded out his orgasm, letting out groans. 

When his orgasm finally faded, he wrapped his arms around Dooo's waist and pulled the boy's back against his chest. He placed his lips on Dooo's shoulder, trying to catch his breath. He inhaled deeply, breathing in the boy's scent. 

"God, you were so good for me, Dooo. You did so well," the man breathed. Dooo weakly tried to pull away, and McNasty tightened his hold on the boy, making him whimper. 

"Are we...are we done?" the boy asked in a small voice. McNasty hummed, amused. 

"Not quite yet. I wanna hold you," the man murmured, gently rocking the boy in his arms back and forth. 

"Why did you...I didn't wanna do that..." Dooo mumbled. McNasty hummed. 

"But it felt good, didn't it?" 

Dooo didn't answer, just shifted uncomfortably, clearly wanting to get out of the man's arms and go clean up the mess he made in his jeans. But McNasty held him for a few minutes, breathing him in and rocking him back and forth. 

Eventually, McNasty pressed a kiss into the boy's shoulder. "You don't tell anyone about this, got it?" he murmured. Dooo quickly nodded, and McNasty's arms loosened. Dooo immediately clambered out of the man's lap and pulled himself to his feet, where he quickly limped out of the room without looking back.


End file.
